Radio-frequency identification (RFID) is a technology that uses communication via radio waves to exchange data between a reader and an electronic tag attached to an object, for the purpose of identification and tracking. Generally, an radio-frequency identification system involves RFID readers, RFID tags, and an application system. It is noted that the RFID system can be designed to operate using RFID tags of different radio frequencies under different regulations, including low-frequency (LF) RFID tags at 134 KHz typically, high-frequency (HF) RFID tags at 13.56 MHz, ultra-high-frequency (UHF) RFID tags at 860˜960 MHz, and microwave RFID tags at 2.4 GHz, and so on. The passive RFID tags have no power source internally and require an external electromagnetic field, that is mostly emitted from RFID readers, to power and activate an internal analog circuit embedded in the passive RFID tags for the chip operations. Generally, such RFID tag can be embedded with memories for data storage, and the memories can be read-only memories (ROM), write-once-read-many (WORM) memories or electrically erasable programmable read-only memories (EEPROM). Operationally, a passive RFID tag is activated by electromagnetic field emitted from a near-by RFID reader, while enabling the RFID reader to access the memories embedded inside the RFID tag, i.e. to read or write data into the memories of the RFID tag.
There are already many studies relating to the developing of automatic book-return system. One of which is a barcode based library automation system disclosed in TW Pat. No. M328623, which primarily comprises: a programmable controller, to be used as the core of the library automation system; a ramp, made of a transparent material and used for guiding a return book to flow down toward a storage box; a barcode scanner, disposed directly under the ramp. However, the aforesaid system is disadvantageous in that: if a book while sliding down the ramp is not orientated for allowing its barcode surface to face directly downward to the barcode scanner that is arranged under the ramp, the book will not be identified and registered as the barcode scanner will not be able to read the barcode of the book; and also there may be scratches formed on the transparent ramp after being used for a period of time, and that will lower the recognition rate and accuracy of the barcode scanner.
In addition, most automatic book return systems that are available today are generally being established specifically for serving adults, and thus their operational interfaces are arranged at a height that is only friendly for adults, but not for children and disabled persons, especially for those wheelchair users.
One major purpose for a library to establish an automatic book return system is to provide its users an easy way to return books without having to enter the library, and thereby, the automatic book return system generally has at least one book-return gate and print-out gate that are opened toward the outside of the library. Although those book-return gate and print-out gate are usually covered by cover panels, they are still not waterproof, and wet damages to the components, papers and books in the book return apparatus due to rainfall or moisture may not be avoided.